A Valentine Wish
by got2BaBabeFan
Summary: A late, angst filled story of Stephanie's journey to love with Valentine's Day as a backdrop. There's a HEA for Stephanie & Ranger, Lula & Tank and Connie & Bobby.


Disclaimer: I own nothing; it all belongs to the talented Janet Evanovich who is kind enough to let us take her characters out to play.

This is set after book 19 and if you haven't read 18 or 19 there are slight spoilers. The entire story is from Stephanie's POV.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I stood in the bridal shop a week before Valentine's Day trying on a black floor length strapless bridesmaid gown. It included a white sash tied into a bow at the waist. It was in the A-line style. Lula was getting married on Valentine's Day to Tank. This was the second wedding I was going to be in with Ranger as the best man and myself as the maid of honor. At least this time no one was trying the kill the happy couple or the best man and maid of honor.

Lula had asked Sally Sweet to help; he had been the wedding planner for Valerie. Lula wanted something elegant. Tank had enough money to let Lula have the wedding of her dreams. She had decided she wanted a black and white wedding with the only color being provided by the pink roses.

I really wanted to be happy for Lula she deserved to find some happiness but I was having a really hard time. Connie was the only bridesmaid and she was standing up with Bobby Brown. They were excitedly chatting in the corner while the seamstress was taking in my dress again. She began fretting "If you don't stop losing weight, we're never going to get this dress to fit you honey."

Lula was huffing "White girl, you're wasting away. You gonna be down to nothing by my wedding. How are you gonna stand up next to Ranger if your dress don't fit."

I sighed "I'm sorry Lula. I'm not trying to lose weight."

The seamstress was finished and helped me out of the dress and I pulled on my jeans and sweater. I had to wear a belt because even my smallest jeans were loose in the waist. I walked out of the dressing room to see Tank walking out with his hand on Lula's back. When was the last time Ranger had done that? When was the last time I had seen him other than in passing? Connie asked me to lunch and we drove to a little bistro.

Connie asked "What's wrong with you Stephanie? We all can see something is bothering you."

I shook my head as tears filled my eyes. It was suddenly all too much. "I don't know Connie. I just can't be happy right now no matter how hard I try. Look at my life, I'm a total disaster. I'm divorced, I can't cook or clean very well and I'm not sure if I want children. Joe and I broke up because I'm afraid to get married again and I don't want to be a housewife. Everyone leaves me and no one will ever love me for me. I have no one and why would I?"

Connie looked stunned. "Stephanie, what are you talking about? There are a lot of women who admire you. The high school has voted you the most admired woman in Trenton. You had Joe Morelli ready to give up his player card and Ranger wants you bad. It's like we're all gonna get burned by the heat the two of you put out. That man would do anything for you. I don't understand why you feel that way.

I could feel the tears start to fall. "Ranger only wants sex on his terms. I can't do the friends with benefits thing with him; I don't think I could handle it when he ends it."

"Stephanie, I don't understand. Why would you think that Ranger doesn't want a long term relationship?" Connie asked.

I was able to somewhat compose myself "He told me his life doesn't lend itself to relationships and he's made it clear he doesn't want any attachments. Can we talk about something else?"

"Sure Steph. What do you want to talk about?"

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It was the day before the wedding and we were having the rehearsal dinner at Rossini's. The wedding was being held at the First Baptist Church on Centre Street. It wasn't that far from Hamilton and Broad. As I walked down the aisle behind Connie doing the step-stop thing I saw Ranger standing beside Tank. I got that funny feeling again, just like I did when I saw him at Kinsey and Amanda's rehearsal. I had so many emotions swirling though me. Ranger must have noticed because he gave me a raised eyebrow. I shook my head, hoping he'd drop it.

No one knew it, but I'd made plans, I was going to run away from my life in Trenton. I had amassed a nice little nest egg since I had received the capture money from 'The Rug' and Razzle Dazzle. I needed to get away from everything and everyone. I knew I needed to get away from Ranger. That wouldn't be easy but if I asked him not to look for me I hoped he would honor my request. Maybe I could come back to Trenton if I wasn't in love with him any longer.

I made it through the rehearsal and tried to smile but I know it didn't reach my eyes. I knew Ranger was curious. But I ignored his looks. I knew I'd have to dance with him tomorrow. I didn't know if I'd be able to handle it. I wanted to sit on the other side of table from him but Lula had assigned seats for dinner so I was forced to sit next to him. I wasn't hungry and was trying to push my food around my plate to make it look like I had eaten more than I did. I didn't fool anyone apparently.

"White girl are you going to eat your food or just play with it?" Lula questioned.

I looked up to see everyone watching me. "I'm just not very hungry is all" I softly replied.

Bobby became concerned and I refused to look at Ranger. Bobby was sitting on the other side of me and asked "Are you feeling okay Bomber? It's not like you to skip a meal."

"I'm fine, I promise" I quietly replied to Bobby.

He nodded and returned to his conversation with Connie. The waiter came back for dessert orders, which I declined. Everyone just stared. "What?"

Ranger just looked at me with a raised eyebrow and his eyes showed amusement. "Babe, are you sure you feel alright? It's not like you to skip dessert, especially Rossini's tiram/isu."

I narrowed my eyes at him "You're the one who always tells me that stuff will kill you. You should be happy."

Everyone was staring at me. So what I didn't cower and give Ranger an answer he wanted. Seriously, it was the truth. When I wasn't forthcoming with additional comments the conversation resumed. Ranger whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. "Babe, do we need to talk? I know something is wrong."

I turned to him and saw concern but I honestly didn't feel I could talk to him, what would be the point. "No we don't need to talk. I'm fine."

The dinner mercifully ended and I drove home. I had a feeling Ranger would break into my apartment tonight but I'd given up on him. I had a couple of suitcases packed and waiting in my trunk. I had purchased a car in cash from an old lady in Hamilton Township who could no longer drive, no trace for Ranger. It was parked in the lot of the building down the street. No one would see it. I didn't pack much from the apartment. No one knew of my plans, not even Mary Lou or my parents.

I had a skip who was arrested for forgery. He had asked for time to call someone to pick him up and his daughter from school. I had allowed it and he created a new identity for me. Ranger had mad skills, but I was confident he wouldn't find me for a while, unless I messed up. I had not registered my new car yet, and the lady I bought the care from was fine with that. I'd register it when I settled and it would be under my new name.

I showered and looked in the mirror, I was thin; at least my ribs weren't sticking out yet. I pulled on a pair of boy short style panties and a tank. I climbed into my bed and began to cry.

I cried for my loneliness.

I cried for my broken heart.

After Kinsey's wedding, Ranger had pulled back again. He disappeared for a couple of months and had been distant since his return. I regularly Skyped with Julie and she said he hadn't visited her. I had finally understood that I was irrevocably in love with Ranger and I would need to leave his orbit to allow myself time to get over him. It would never work with Ranger because he would never commit on any level and I needed to at least be in a committed relationship. The real reason I couldn't marry Joe was that I wasn't in love with him; half the time I didn't like him.

* * *

**Chapt****er 3**

I woke in the morning feeling hung over. I always felt that way when I fell asleep crying. I stumbled out to the kitchen and started the coffee. After it finished brewing and I had finished the first cup I was able to focus. That was when I noticed the table in the dining room. There was a vase filled with three dozen of the most beautiful white roses, with red tips. There was a card propped against it with "Babe" written in Ranger's distinctive handwriting. There were also two jewelry boxes on the table. I opened the card, the note read:

_Babe, _

_I saw these roses and thought of you because of their unusual beauty. They are called fire and ice, which fits you perfectly. You are passionate about so many things; I can see the fire in your eyes when you're angry. You can be like ice when you're beyond angry. Your eyes are like chips of ice. I thought you deserved something beautiful for all you do for others. I hope you enjoy them. _

_The boxes are your bridal attendant gifts. Lula would like you to wear them today._

_R._

I was surprised by the note and flowers. I was also touched; even though I knew he felt sorry for me so that was the only reason he bought them. Poor Stephanie had no one on Valentine's Day. I wish that he loved me. I wish that he would tell me we could have a relationship. I don't need a ring or a white picket fence. I just needed him and I wish he could see it.

I pulled into the Rangeman garage and took the elevator to the third floor. We were getting ready in a conference room and there was someone to do our hair, nails and make-up. Our dresses were hanging on a rolling rack. I had on the white diamond stud earrings and black diamond pendant. They were beautiful and matched the theme of the wedding. Ranger had paid for them as part of his gift to the couple. We took a limo to the church and I saw the happiness in Lula's eyes.

All too soon Connie and I made our way down the aisle. Lula walked down the aisle on the arm of her cousin Ernie. He was the only family she had. The wedding was small; Ranger's parents were there as well as Tank's. Tank was an only child, as were his parents. My grandmother and parents were there, along with Val, Sally, Mary Lou and Lenny. Albert was in court. We had a small dinner reception at the Stone Mill. It was a romantic restaurant outside Trenton that served all kinds of food but we had our choice of filet or chicken. There was a band hired for the evening for all the diners. I danced twice with Ranger and Bobby, once with Tank, Lenny, Sally and my Dad.

It had been hard dancing with Ranger. I had to control myself so I wouldn't melt in his strong arms. I tried to relax but it was difficult, I knew I couldn't let my guard down or act guilty in any way. If I did he would get my plans out of me in no time. I was glad when my father came up to dance with me. The last time we danced together was at my wedding to Dickie.

"Pumpkin, are you alright?" Daddy asked.

"Sure" I quickly responded.

"I know you're lying to me, but I'll let it go. Will you tell me when you are ready?"

"Can you keep a secret?" I asked him.

"For you Pumpkin, anything" he replied.

"I'm leaving Trenton in the morning. I'm not sure where I'm going to go but I need to get away and find myself. Can you stop at my apartment and mail the letters on the table?"

He looked deeply into my eyes and nodded. "I don't like it but I will." We danced a little longer "You're in love with him aren't you?"

I had been watching Ranger talk to his parents and Tank's. I nodded yes; I was too choked up to talk.

As the song ended Daddy added "Maybe you should tell him." He walked me over to the table where my mother and grandmother sat. Grandma had been well behaved. She never even tried to grab anyone. They along with Val said good bye to the couple. Connie was leaving with Bobby; they had become close over the last few weeks. They made an interesting couple.

One of Ranger's men had brought my car to the restaurant. So I said goodbye, hugging them both and slipped out. By the time I made it to my car, I felt a tingle at the back of my neck.

"Babe, are you alright?"

I turned to see Ranger, worry in his eyes. Crap, he wasn't going to make this easy was he? "I'm fine. Just a little tired. Besides, the sooner we leave the sooner Lula and Tank will."

He smiled and said "Okay Babe. Can you stop by the office to discuss a job tomorrow?"

I tried to remain calm; I hoped he wouldn't realize I was gone so soon. "Ummm…. Sure I think I'll have time."

* * *

**Chapter 4**

One year later…

I had spent the last year in Hilton Head. A lot of the time on the beach, I weathered a hurricane and I think my heart has healed. It wasn't painful to think of Ranger, I no longer thought about him daily. I had maintained some contact with my Dad and Mary Lou. I would call them from various pre-paid throw away cell phones I picked up along the way; never using the same number twice.

I kept up on the Burg gossip. Apparently, Joe tried to arrest Ranger for my disappearance. We had broken up but it didn't stop Joe from not wanting me to be with Ranger or his hatred of him. It didn't seem to matter to Joe that he was engaged to someone else. Ranger had started dating someone, not long after I left. That hurt, more than I wanted to admit. He apparently could have a relationship, just not with me. I hadn't dated at all since Joe and I split, I wasn't happy to be celibate for so long but it was for the best. I wanted to heal and I think I had; besides I wasn't into casual sex.

Mary Lou said that everyone hated Ranger's girlfriend and they finally broke up when she insulted Lula, Tank, Lester and Bobby. Apparently she was a friend of one of Ranger's sisters. Lula said that she never stayed at his seventh floor apartment, she didn't even know about it. Mary Lou let Lula and Connie know that she was in touch with me sometimes but I wouldn't call them because I didn't want Ranger to find me. They were hurt but understood. I had left them letters, as I had Mary Lou, Val, Grandma, my parents and Ranger.

Lula and Tank were having a party at their new custom built home to celebrate their first wedding anniversary on Valentine's Day. It was also to celebrate the birth of Connie and Bobby's first child. The couple married two months after Tank and Lula. Connie had given birth a month ago to a beautiful baby boy, Robert Brown II, Mary Lou had said. With all of that going on I felt it was time to come home to see my family.

I stopped at my parents first. Mom, Grandma and Val were standing on the stoop. Some things never change. They were happy to see me and Daddy was sitting in his chair. I was home just in time for lunch on February 13. After lunch I went out to the garage with Daddy to talk. My relationship with my parents has changed since I left Trenton, my mother didn't harp about marriage and babies. Grandma has had some health issues so she's been a lot calmer. Daddy and I talk more and we'd become much closer.

Daddy started the conversation "Stephanie, I've never asked before but what did your letter to Ranger say?"

I took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "I told him that I wanted him to leave me alone. I didn't want him looking for me. I thanked him for everything he had done for me and I appreciated his friendship more than I could ever say. The padded envelope included the key fob to get into the Rangeman garage and his seventh floor apartment."

"You never told him you loved him?" he asked.

I softly replied "No, I never have. He's never made it a secret that he didn't want a relationship. I watched him walk away more than once; he pushed me back to Joe. If he was in love with me, he wouldn't have done that. He said he loved me in his own way. I've learned to accept that we'll never be more than friends."

"Did you tell him that you'd accepted that?"

I thought for a moment and said "Yes, I told him that we'd never be anything more than friends."

Daddy looked thoughtful "I think that explains a lot. After you left, he came to see me and asked me where you were. I told him that I didn't know. He looked resigned at that point and said he had made mistakes and would never have the chance to rectify them. About a month later he began dating a woman that everyone said was stunning but not very nice. She was the polar opposite of you in personality and looks. She had blonde hair, brown eyes, very thin with oversized implants. She was arrogant and looking for a man with money to take care of her and pay for more plastic surgery. Lula came to visit your Grandmother and said that Ranger had changed after you left. He never smiled or joked anymore. He was more emotionally withdrawn than he'd been in years. He took the men to the mats over the smallest infraction. I think you made a mistake honey."

I was stunned. It can't be true. I'm over him and now what was I supposed to think. "I don't think so Daddy. He always says what he means. I think I'll run by Connie's to see her baby." I decided to run from the conversation, like I always did.

I drove to Connie's and was greeted by Bobby. He looked tired but smiled when he saw me "Bomber, I can't believe it's you. Where have you been?" he asked as he led me into the living room. Connie was holding the baby.

"I was in Hilton Head, working at a resort in the office. No pantyhose required, just shorts and a polo shirt."

Connie handed the baby to her husband and hugged me. "I'm so glad to see you Steph. Have you seen Ranger?"

Bobby perked up at the question. "Uh… no. Why would I? He made it clear he wanted nothing to do with me."

Now Connie and Bobby looked surprised. Bobby asked "Why would you say that? He's been in love with you for a long time."

I shook my head. "No, he's not. He made it clear there would never be anything between us other than friendship and casual sex. I left because I couldn't handle it anymore. He had pushed me away again and I realized it would never change."

* * *

I had kept my old apartment and paid the rent for the last year. Mary Lou had gone weekly to dust and vacuum. She had told me Ranger had a security system installed with a camera on the fire escape and at the front door. I knew he'd be alerted to my return. I didn't know what to make of it. He had always tried to protect me and I never understood his need. Was Bobby right? I really hoped he wouldn't come by tonight.

Mary Lou had told me there were changes made to the apartment but I was surprised when I walked in. There was brand new comfortable, matching furniture in the living room with a state of the art plasma TV with a blue-ray player. I went into the bedroom to find a wrought iron queen size bed with a comforter that was the color of the Caribbean. I noticed a beautiful oak nightstand, dresser and lingerie chest with wrought iron handles.

I moved to the bathroom which had always been the worst room in the place. It had been completely remodeled. The tub now had jets and a top of the line shower head with detachable massager. The sink and cabinet had been replaced with a pedestal sink, the mirror and light fixtures had been updated. The room had been repainted a cream color with a soft blue tile border half way up and travertine tile floor. It was so much nicer than before.

The kitchen showed some updating too but not as much as the rest of the place. The refrigerator and cupboards contained Ranger food. Was he staying here? No one had said anything. I made a salad for myself to eat, I know this is shocking but I had learned to like salad. I also learned to enjoy exercise.

I took a long hot shower, which lasted longer than I remember them being before the cold water kicked in. Ranger must have updated the hot water tank too. I climbed into bed and moaned at the silky feel of the sheets. They were the same sheets as Ranger's bed at Haywood. I could smell Bulgari and Ranger on the pillow and I moaned. I'd always love that smell.

I was pulled from sleep and immediately knew I wasn't alone. I lifted my head from the pillow and looked at the chair. I saw him for the first time in a year. He was beautiful in the moonlight. His hair was still short; he had gotten rid of the ponytail because he's business Ranger more often than Street Ranger. He was dressed in the standard Rangeman uniform of black cargoes and black long sleeve t-shirt. He looked tired. The lines around his eyes were more pronounced. His fingers were steepled and he was staring at me. I was going to wait him out.

After several minutes he finally broke "Babe, what are you doing here?"

Is he serious? "Last I checked this is my apartment."

He looked at me and asked "Where have you been?"

"Why do you care? Why did you fix up my apartment?"

I saw a flicker of anger pass over his face and something that appeared to be pain in his eyes. "I'll always care Babe. I worried about you every day you were gone. I tried to find you but there was no trace. No vehicles registered to you, no credit cards and no bank accounts."

I was pissed; I knew he'd look for me, which was why I had been using an assumed identity. Why couldn't he respect my request? "I asked you not to look for me. Why Ranger? Why couldn't you respect me that much?" My tone was laced with the anger I was feeling.

He replied showing his own anger "Why did you leave? Where did you go? Why did you leave me?"

I was done and quietly said "You know what, I'm done Ranger. It's none of your business. Send me a bill for everything you had done in the apartment. I'm tired and I want you to leave."

I watched him slowly rise from the chair and walk out of my bedroom. Like that was something I wasn't used to seeing. I did enjoy the view, he had an amazing body and I think that he has the finest ass in Trenton. I heard the door click shut and that's when I felt the tears streaming down my cheeks. I felt my heart ache for him. I was confused by his questions, why did I leave him. I guess he needed the entertainment value. I cried myself to sleep, because of Ranger again. It was the first time in six months that I had done that.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

I was woken by a pounding on my front door. I had stumbled to the door and pulled it open. Lula was standing there and she huffed. "Where have you been white girl?" She asked as she pushed her way in.

I made coffee and she had brought a dozen donuts. We sat at the dining room table and we exchanged stories about the last year of our lives. I was glad she was happy with Tank but I couldn't help the pang of jealousy I had. I was alone and it seemed I would be for the foreseeable future. She asked if I had seen Ranger and I told her about last night.

"Stephanie, what's wrong with you? You threw **RANGER** out of your bedroom. That man's been pining for you over the last year" she stated.

I sighed "Forgive me if I disagree. He was sleeping with another woman. He gave her something he told me he'd never give. He didn't even wait that long after I left. I spent months crying myself to sleep over him. I thought I was over him, but I was wrong. I cried myself to sleep last night." I got up to wipe my eyes and blow my nose. "Lula I think I'm going to leave again. It was a mistake to come back. I don't know where I'm going to go this time, but I can't be around him. It hurts too much."

Lula shook her head and said "Steph, I don't know what to say. Ranger was drinking a lot when he wasn't with that nasty woman. He was meaner than a snake. The guys were searching for you the entire time you were gone. Tank said he admitted to being in love with you."

I shook my head. "Honestly, I can't believe it. If this is the way he shows someone he's in love with them, then I don't want his love. Love shouldn't bring so much pain. I don't want to talk about it anymore."

Lula didn't look happy and grumbled "Fine, now, you coming to my party tonight."

I was stuck, I didn't want to hurt her feelings but I didn't want to be around him. "I don't think it would be a good idea. I don't want to see Ranger."

She put her hands on her hips and huffed "You'll be there or I'll come over here and drag your skinny white ass over there."

I had to giggle she was serious "Fine, but I won't stay long."

I arrived at the party around 7:00 and I saw the black Porsche 911 Turbo sitting at the curb. I really didn't want go in but I had little choice. I grabbed the gifts from the front seat and made my way to the door.

Tank answered and pulled me into a huge hug. "Bombshell, boy have we missed you."

"Thanks Big Guy" I said as I patted his back.

I made my way to the gift table and added them to the piles. I could feel the eyes of the room on me but the gaze of one man in particular was making me uncomfortable. Ranger tracked my movements for the entire two hours I was there. I decided I had enough fun when I felt Ranger behind me.

"Running away again, Babe?"

I was tired and pissed. "What's your problem Ranger? Since when do you care what I do? Oh, I know you're worried it'll affect you. Don't worry; I'm not interested in your games anymore. I just want to be left alone."

He grabbed my arm and growled "My only problem is you. I've given you my time; I've given you my men. I've been shot helping you and I've bled for you. I've given you cars, knowing they'd be destroyed. I've watched you run back to the cop time and time again. When he got engaged, you ran away. You're the one who played games, not me."

I squirmed trying to break his grip. "I'm your problem? Well, screw you Ranger. I went back to Joe because that's where you sent me, over and over again. I let a psycho kidnap me to help you find your daughter. I had a bomb strapped to my body. I found the kids trying to destroy your company. I helped you protect your friends and I had a man blow himself up in my apartment. So I think we're even. Are we done here?"

A crowd had formed behind him and he angrily replied "Not by a long shot. I want to know where you've been and how you hid from us."

I was tired of this already. I didn't need to answer to him anymore. I yelled back "You have no right Ranger to demand anything from me. You couldn't have missed me too much; you found yourself a girlfriend right after I left. Funny that you told me you didn't do relationships but apparently you only meant with me. You sent me back to Morelli and then have the nerve to criticize me? Oh, no way am I going to take your crap. I didn't leave because Morelli got engaged. I left because I couldn't stand being around you." I had poked him in the chest to emphasize my point every time I said you. He dropped my arm stunned by my outburst. I wasn't done and he was going to hear it all, he asked for it. "I was through with playing your games. One day you're kissing me, telling me you love me but your love comes with a condom, not a ring. The next you disappear and when you come back you stay away from me. Screw you. I'm done; go find someone else to screw with."

With that I pulled the door open and jumped in my car. Good thing I was driving a rental, I was dropping it off and picking up my own car and running again. This time I wasn't coming back. I had given up my apartment; I told Dylan he should check with Ranger. I had to be careful that he didn't tail me out of Trenton. I had tears streaming down my face as I pulled away.

I pulled into a Marriott in Princeton. I had to regroup. I had picked up a throw away cell phone and dialed my father. I explained what happened. He was disappointed. "Stephanie, talk to the man. Stop running away."

"I have nothing to say to him. He's impossible" I said before hanging up.

I climbed into the bed and cried. I thought he couldn't break my heart any more than he already had but I was wrong. I thought I was over him but I wasn't. I was afraid I never would be. I would spend my life alone or choosing to spend it with a second choice.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

I woke up feeling a warm body spooning me from behind. I was being tightly held against him, his arms felt like steel bands. I opened my eyes and was unsurprised to see the arm was the color of a mocha latte. Ranger had found me, which means my secret identity was compromised. I'd never be able to hide without a new one. I turned around and looked into his beautiful chocolate brown eyes. I saw so much emotion in them, it brought tears to mine.

"Babe, don't cry" he whispered as he wiped the tears away with the pads of his fingers. "I think we need to clear a few things up. Why don't you get into the shower and I'll order room service."

I took a quick shower and put some gel into my hair and wrapped in a towel I exited the bathroom. I had forgotten my clothes. I grabbed them and ducked back in the bathroom as I heard him ordering breakfast. I pulled my clothes on and walked back out to see Ranger standing there naked. I think I drooled. "Bathroom's free" I said.

He walked into the bathroom and took his usual five minute shower. He walked out in a towel and I heard a knock. I quickly went to the door and signed the receipt. By the time I pulled the cart in he was dressed. We had a silent breakfast, after we finished he broke the silence."

"Babe I think we have a lot of miscommunication going on. I know I'm not the easiest person to understand but I never say anything I don't mean. I think you understood that but misinterpreted some of it." He saw me start to speak and stopped me by placing a finger to my lips. "I've always loved you, to be honest; I've been in love with you. I meant it when I said my lifestyle didn't lend itself to relationships. That is why I sent you back to Morelli, but that was a long time ago. I want a relationship, but with you. I've never tried with anyone else. Alyssa knew the score, we were supposed to have no strings attached sex, and she took it to another level. I made a mistake with her. I need you in my life to keep me sane. Please Babe, stay this time."

I was stunned by his admissions. "Ranger, I'll always love you. I tried not to; I tried to get over you. I was so hurt when you pulled away again I had to leave. I had to try to get over the heartbreak and I thought I had until I saw you. The pain all came back and I knew that I needed to leave again. I couldn't handle seeing you every day or seeing you with someone else. Giving them what I thought you couldn't or wouldn't give to me."

His ever present blank mask slipped and I was amazed by the emotions that were displayed. "Where does that leave us, Babe?"

"I'm not sure. What are you offering?" I asked.

"Babe, I'm willing to give you anything you want if it means you'll be in my life forever. I love you and if you want to get married then we will, if you want a baby then we'll have one" he said.

I was stunned. "I love you too. I don't know if I want to get married again or if I want to have a baby but we have Julie." I stood up and walked over to him; he pulled me into his lap and kissed me. This was not a peck on the cheek, this was an 'I want to get you naked and make love to you all night long kiss,' which is what we did.


End file.
